Piąte stadium
by Sagaria
Summary: W pięciu krótkich scenach z życia mieszkańców Baker Street 221B o tym jak John Watson godzi się ze swoją nową sytuacją . Johnlock - ale nic ostrego. COMPLETED.


**Piąte Stadium, czyli o tym jak John Watson przeszedł przez pięć stadiów modelu Kübler-Ross, czyli diagnoza jego problemu w pięciu miniaturach.**

To miały być drabelki. No ale cóż – są troszkę za długie. Taki mój pomysł bazowany na modelu Kübler-Ross, który w gruncie rzeczy odnosi się chyba do innych przypadków, no ale nieważne (zainteresowanych odsyłam - wiki/K%C3%BCbler-Ross_model ). Ot, napisane żeby sobie poćwiczyć.

Nie widzę sensu żeby to dzielić na rozdziały więc jest na jednej stronie.

* * *

**Stadium I – Zaprzeczenie**

To było już czwarte miejsce zbrodni, na którym pojawili się razem. To, że ten świr przyprowadził kogoś ze sobą, i ten ktoś wydawał się być przyjaźnie do niego nastawiony było dla większości ekipy niezrozumiale. Ale później ten sam mężczyzna pojawił znowu w jego towarzystwie, znowu mu asystował i znowu zdawał się być zachwycony aroganckim pokazem erudycji samozwańczego detektywa. Pytanie samo cisnęło się na usta:

- Wy chodzicie ze sobą? – Sally spytała się Johna zamierzając zaspokoić ciekawość całej ekipy.

- Nie – John wydawał się być urażony pytaniem.

- Ale mieszkacie ze sobą… - drążyła nieprzekonana.

- Mieszkamy, bo tak jest oszczędniej. I to wszystko. Rany, kto w ogóle wpadł na tak idiotyczny pomysł? Ja i Sherlock?

- John, wychodzimy – Sherlock nie zwracając uwagi na to, że John akurat jest zajęty, po prostu przeszedł pod żółtą taśmą policyjną i odszedł.

- Odpowiedź brzmi nie – John podkreślił jeszcze raz i szybko ruszył za Sherlockiem.

* * *

**Stadium II – Gniew**

- Może gdybyś tak często nie podkreślał, że nie jesteśmy razem to ludzie przestali by cię męczyć głupimi pytaniami – poradził mu Sherlock. Takie było jego podejście. To, co ludzie o nim mówili – że jest psychopatą, ćpunem, świrem - spływało po nim jak po kaczce. Nie zaprzeczał, nie obchodziło go, co sądzą o nim inni. John jednak cenił sobie swój wizerunek w oczach opinii publicznej i bynajmniej w jego mniemaniu podejrzenie o bycie w związku z w gruncie rzeczy bezrobotnym, ekscentrycznym detektywem-konsultantem nie wyglądał dobrze.

Kiedy następnym razem John zapewnił ciekawskich (tym razem w postaci jego siostry), że między nim a jego współlokatorem nie ma nic poza przyjaźnią i chęcią płacenia połowy czynszu Sherlock poinformował go:

- Po prostu kiepsko kłamiesz.

Z jego strony John tego nie wytrzymał. Wściekły wstał i poszedł do siebie na górę po drodze zrzucając na podłogę jedną z menzurek stojących na stole.

John z zasady nie był wściekły na kogoś długo. Na Sherlocka czasem był zły, ale szybko mu przechodziło. Gorzej jeżeli był wściekły na samego siebie.

* * *

**Stadium III – Targowanie się/negocjacja**

John siedział przy kuchennym stole jedząc odgrzany w mikrofali makaron z miski ledwo mieszczącej się na stole zastawionym zlewkami, menzurkami i stojakami z probówkami a także nieszczelną biuretą, z której kapało coś, co przeżerało podstawkę statywu.

- Dla ciebie też mogę odgrzać – poinformował Sherlocka, który podskoczył jakby zdziwiony tym, że John w ogóle jest w pokoju. Sherlock odstawił probówkę, którą obecnie potrząsał, na podstawkę. Zdjął lateksowe rękawiczki i podszedł do Johna zachodząc go do tyłu. John zesztywniał i zatrzymał widelec w połowie drogi do ust gdy poczuł wprawną dłoń Sherlocka na swojej szyi. Sherlock nachylił się nad przyjacielem.

- Twoje ciało cię zdradza - wymruczał tuz przy jego uchu.

- Proszę, tylko nie to - John wiedział co teraz nastąpi. Obnażająca go bezlitosna analiza.

- Źrenice powiększone, tętno przyspieszone… - dłoń Sherlocka przesunęła się na jego klatkę piersiową, tak że obejmował go od tyłu.

- Proszę cię, przestań.

John często go o coś prosił, ale raczej go nie słuchał. Tym razem zrobił to, o co go poprosił. Wrócił do swoich probówek i zajął się zbieraniem powstałego osadu ignorując roztrzęsionego Johna wierząc, że sam wyciągnie wnioski.

* * *

**Stadium IV – Depresja**

John nie zszedł rano na dół. Nie zszedł też wtedy kiedy zwykli ludzie zwykli jadać lunch albo drugie śniadanie. Ale Sherlock nie martwił się. Wiedział, że mu przejdzie – wcześniej czy później. Po południu zaniósł mu kanapkę.

Kiedy wszedł do sypialni na górnym piętrze John, który najwyraźniej nie zamierzał w ogóle wstawać, odwrócił się do niego plecami. Sherlock postawił na stoliku nocnym talerz z kanapką.

- To do ciebie niepodobne pamiętać o potrzebach innych – stwierdził John nie odwracając się.

- Jesteś moim blogerem i asystentem. Powinienem cię utrzymywać przy życiu.

- Ciekawe. Zazwyczaj jest zupełnie na odwrót – jego przyjaciel wymamrotał w kołdrę.

- Jeżeli chodzi o wczoraj… To mi to nie przeszkadza – pochylił się na Johnem i przeczesał dłońmi jego włosy. John skulił się jeszcze bardziej i odsunął się jak nieoswojony kot, który nie chce być dotykany.

- Miałeś być poślubiony pracy – wyrzucił Sherlockowi.

- Jesteś częścią mojej pracy – uśmiechnął się.

Zostawił Johna samego. „Jest światełko w tunelu" - pomyślał.

* * *

**Stadium V – Akceptacja**

Dla mieszkańców Baker Street 221B nie ma czasu na zamartwianie się. Każdy dzień przynosi nowe śledztwo; w wielomilionowej metropolii ciężko o dzień bez morderstwa, fałszerstwa czy spisku.

Gdy wykończeni po kolejnej pogoni za przestępcą, z której ledwo uszli z życiem siedzieli przykryci pomarańczowym kocem, John był szczęśliwy że jest na miejscu zbrodni z Sherlockiem, a nie w domu wiodąc nudne życie normalnego człowieka.

Ekipa krzątała się i zabezpieczała ślady – bezsensowna formalność, bo sprawa i tak jest już zakończona.

Pod pomarańczowym kocem ich dłonie spotykały się w unoszącym na duchu geście.

- Dobrze, że jesteś cały – stwierdził John.

- I nawzajem – Sherlock odpowiedział krótko, bo nie było w jego zwyczaju mówić zbyt wiele jeżeli nie było to potrzebne. W tym momencie akurat nie było, gesty mówiły więcej niż słowa. John oparł głowę o ramię Sherlocka, a ten nie protestował tylko uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie i musnął ustami jego włosy. Johna nie obchodziło, czy ktoś ich widzi, czy że czekają ich głupie docinki ze strony Andersona i Sally. Liczyło się tylko to, że byli bezpieczni. Razem.

* * *

Dziękuję za uwagę. Wszelkie uwagi mile widziane.


End file.
